1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of language interpretation. More particularly, the disclosure relates to machine language interpretation and human language interpretation.
2. General Background
The language interpretation industry continues to grow with the increasing demand for language interpretation. Language interpretation provides assistance to a variety of fields. For example, live language interpretation reduces the risk of errors resulting from language barriers in public safety for first responders for police, ambulance service, hospitals, and disaster relief efforts.
Language interpretation is typically performed by a human language interpreter. However, the qualification level of the human language interpreter has to be high to provide optimal language interpretation. Further, a human language interpreter may not have captured all of the nuances of the conversation because the human language interpreter may have a different cultural context than that of the speakers.